Decepticon Femmes
by Queen of the Decepticons
Summary: Read about the lives of five femmes named Luna, Aurora, Nightraven, Eclipse, and Starfire, and see how they became apart of the Deception's elite femme team. Some pairings, may have some interfacing scenes.


"Aurora, what is our ETA to Earth?"

"In just 10 cycles (minutes)." Luna looked out towards Earth, she had learned that Optimus Prime and his Autobots were on the planet. She made sure that before they departed that she and her crew did some research about the planet. They also had researched the inhabitants of the planet, a pathetic species no doubt about it. She leaned back in her chair, she had wondered why Megatron and his crew hadn't destroyed them yet. Then again Megaton's current team was utterly useless the only one who was a useful member would be Soundwave and on occasion Breakdown. Starscream annoyed her and she had always wondered why Megatron kept him around. Knockout annoyed her as well, she hated how he always talked about his paint job, and she had never met a mech who cares more about their finish more than a femme. Breakdown was useful only on the battlefield other times he spent his time chasing femmes and trying to flirt with her as well as her team. She had considered having Aurora remove his vocal processor and crush it, but he would need it if he had to report something to Megatron.

Luna's team was the elite femme team under the Decepticon army. Her team consisted of Aurora, Nightraven, Eclipse, and Safire.

Aurora was her second in command and medic who had excellent skills in combat as well as her cunning mind. She was a useful asset to Luna and was loyal to the Decepticon cause. She was the only femme creation of Senator Proteus. She hated how her father viewed those who were of a lower class were nothing, but trash. She hated how he created the caste system, treating those of the lower class like they were nothing. He killed his own son, Aurora had always thought that her brother was murdered by one of those who despised her sire. They were a lot of mechs and femmes who hated her father and wanted him dead. Once she found out the truth, she began to despise her sire, when the time came; she took the opportunity to join the Decepticons.

Nightraven was third in command as well as the communications officer. She was the soon to be mate of Senator Decimus. It was an arranged type of thing; she was to be his mate in exchange for her parents to keep their jobs. She despised him for it and was quite happy that he was killed as well. She was very useful as a hacking and decoding Autobot messages.

Eclipse was the strategist and scientist. Her carrier and sire were killed by the Autobots. She highly despised the Autobots. Shockwave was a close family friend, when her creator's were killed Shockwave took her in and she became his prodigy.

Starfire, she was the youngest member of the group. She served as their scout and torture expert. She was also raised by Decepticon Justice Division.

Luna had picked them all from their profiles and what each femme had achieved. Out of all the femmes available she picked those four, to her they stood out from the others.

 **Autobot base**

"Optimus, I'm tracking a ships signal, it's an Autobot signal." Ratchet said.

"That means you guys will have more bots to kick the con's butts." Miko said.

"It could be a trap; the cons have been known to trick us by using one of our own ships." Arcee said.

"That may be true, but we cannot simply ignore it. If there are really Autobots in that ship, we cannot let Megatron capture them. Ratchet sent a spacebridge to the ships coordinates. Although keep your guard up at all times." Optimus said over the commlink, he wasn't back at base yet.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead went through it and ended up in a few feet away from the ship. Once they arrived there they noticed that the loading dock was down, but the ship was empty. The Autobots had their weapons drawn and approached the ship carefully. Luna and he team were hiding, nearby watching as the Autobots were approaching the ship they were previously in. Before they had departed the ship, Starfire had placed one of her grenades within the ship. As the Autobots moved closer, Arcee saw a grenade. She froze and warned the others. Starfire pushed the button before they could run far, when the grenade detonated it blew the Autobots back from the ship. Luna then gave them the order to attack, the transformed into their alternates modes that they had scanned beforehand. They femmes had begun to fire at the Autobots who were down for now. They had decided to do their most well-known and efficient attack which included them firing at the Autobot while doing a spiraling nosedive. Once they finished that attack the each transformed into their robot modes.

"I-it's them.' Arcee said with wide optics. Both side had their weapons aimed. Luna smirked at their surprised reactions.

"What? Are you all surprised to see us?"

"Luna, surrender now or we will be forced to..." Luna shot at them before Arcee could finish his sentence.

 **Meanwhile on the Decepticon ship**.

"My liege, we had detected five Decepticon signals as well as Autobot signals." Starscream reported. "Soundwave, get a visual on the monitor." The cons looked at the screen as they saw Luna and her team began to attack the Autobots. Aurora took on Bumblebee, Luna took on Wheeljack, Starfire and Nightraven took on Bulkhead, and Eclipse took on Arcee. Optimus and the others at the base could see that team Prime was staring to get tired, they were low on energon, and the femmes were beating them. Starfire threw a grenade towards Bulkhead, which sent him flying towards Bumblebee. Aurora moved out of the way just in time. Bumblebee was down for the count, Arcee was already leaking energon and Bulkhead had trouble getting up. Optimus came through the ground bridge, picked up Bumblebee, and then ordered the Autobots to retreat.

"Who are those femmes?" Starscream asked.

"You will find out when they arrive here." Megatron said.

"Knockout, Breakdown retrieve the femmes."

"At once Lord Megatron."

Luna and her femmes watched as the Autobots retreated. "Wimps." Starfire commented. "Did you see the yellow mechs face when the fat one was flying towards him. "Ha-ha priceless." Starfire chuckled.

"A warning would have been nice, Starfire. Instead of the green mech hitting the yellow one he could of hit Aurora." Nightraven said.

"Oh lighten up, she moved out of the way in time."

"Still reckless as usual." Eclipse commented.

"Oh shut up Eclipse, you're such a bore! Just like Shockwave."

The femmes continued to bicker, Aurora rolled her optics, growing tired of their bickering Luna stopped them.

"Enough, stop your petty bickering." Luna said sternly.

As they stopped a spacebridge opened up and the femmes had aimed their weapons towards the ones who come out. Knockout put his servos up.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Knockout squealed and Breakdown rolled his optics.

"Ugh." The femmes disengaged their weapons and looked at the two.

"Lord Megatron wanted us to bring you to the warship. Come along." The followed the two cons through the spacebridge into the warship.

"How nice to see femmes again." Starscream said as he looked at them.

"Oh shut up you aft kisser." Luna told Starscream. Starscream optics widened as he looked shocked.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?" Starscream said pointing his clawed digit in Luna's face.

"The femme who's going to rip your arm off and beat you with it, if you don't get your digit out of my face." Luna said with a smile.

"I would do as she says Starscream." Megatron said from behind him. "Her threat is not to be taken lightly." Starscream growled, but did as he was told. He stepped back.

"Lord Megatron, just exactly who are they?"

"They are part the elite femme team in the Decepticon army. Luna, introduce them."

"Very well, this is my scout and torture specialist, Starfire. My strategist and scientist, Eclipse. My third in command and communications officer, Nightraven. My second in command and medic, Aurora. I am Luna their commander." Luna told Starscream. "Also just to let you know I do know who you are. You're the aft kisser who is my brother's second in command."

"Brother?"

"Luna is my older sister." Megatron said. "Now, there are empty quarters that you and your femmes will be able to use. The Vehicons will be able to show you around." Luna nodded as she and her femmes followed the Vehicon as he showed them around. Once they were finished they picked their quarters, Luna decided to talk with Megatron about some important matters, Starfire was in the training room, shooting targets, Eclipse was in the lab, Nightraven had gone to help Soundwave, and Aurora was drinking an energon cube in the rec room.

Aurora let out a sigh and relaxed slightly as she took a sip of the energon.

"Drinking alone?" A voice asked from the doorway, Aurora turned her helm and saw Knockout.

"What do you want, Knockout?"

"I just came to talk Aurora." He got an energon cube and sat across from her. "So how have you been?"

"I'm fine as usual, what about yourself?"

"Same. It's been busy around here; I hardly get time to buff or polish myself." Aurora rolled at her optics.

"Your finish looks fine as always, Knockout. You don't need to buff or polish your finish every joor (hour). You care more about your finish than I or any of the other femmes do."

"You should, you could use it. Your finish is starting to look dull. You need to look presentable besides, who knows, maybe you'll meet a mech soon." Aurora glared at him and he chuckled.

"Knockout, I told you…..."

"Yes, yes, I know. You don't have time for that. Just to let you know, make sure you keep away from Starscream, I heard he has his optics on you and so does the boss bot. Screamer was pissed at Luna for insulting him, but I guess since she's the boss's sister he can't do anything to punish her."

"Even if she wasn't Luna would still kick his aft and would you quit it with the Megatron thing..."

"Fine. True, it would have been quite funny to see that. Starscream's an aft kissing son of a glitch. If someone would put him in his place, I would be overjoyed."

"So why don't you do it yourself?"

"I don't want any scratches. I'm utter perfection." Aurora smiled slightly.

"I hope you've been fulfilling your medic and scientist duties. Shockwave would be on be on your aft for worrying more about your finish than your job if he were here."

"Ehh mister one optic is offline so I have nothing to worry about. What about you? Have you been doing your job?"

"I kind of have to being second in command and I was the only one who had any knowledge of being a medic. I'm surprised Breakdown's not with you."

"He went to go to see Starfire, he'll most likely flirt with her."

"He had better watch himself, she'll shoot him if he irritates her."

"To be honest, he should just stay away from her. With Tarn being the one who took care of her, I would avoid her. Who knows what Tarn might do if he found Breakdown was flirting with her. She's like a femme version of Tarn except she is more charismatic than he is. She doesn't have Koan's pet with her does she?"

"No, why would she?"

"The DJD are here on Earth, hunting down some traitor who escaped here."

"Starfire should be happy to see them when they come back." He nodded as they continued to talk amongst themselves and drinking their energon.

 **In the training room**

Starfire finished target practice. All the while Breakdown was trying to speak to her, but she ignored the mech. "Breakdown, seriously, leave me the frag alone." He didn't stop pestering her, she was going to punch him in the faceplate, but she heard him yell in pain. She looked at him and saw that something had bitten his servo. She looked at the animal, she recognized that it was a turbo fox sparkeater. It let go of Breakdown and started to rub against her leg. It started to nuzzle her servo as she was petting it. There was only one that she knew existed, she looked around, but she hadn't seen any of the DJD members. So she thought Megatron must have cloned it or something.

"Ah, there's my pet." Starfire turned and saw Koan, her optics widened. It had been vorns since she had seen him or any of the DJD members. "Starfire? What are you doing here?" Koan asked surprised. "Why are you here? What are you doing in here with her, Breakdown?" Koan looked at the mech.

"Nice to see you too Koan, the others and I just arrived here on Earth. Luna decided that we should go to Earth to assist Lord Megatron here. Why are you here? I thought you all were after those Scavenger bots or whatever."

"They're offline. The others are here as well; I'll go take you to see them." She nodded.

"I would go see Knockout or Aurora to treat your servo Breakdown." She said as she, Koan, and his pet walked out. They headed down the hallway of the base when they met up with the other DJD members.

"Look who it is, it's little Starfire." Tesearus said he gently rub his knuckles on top of her helm. The other members came closer and saw her.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny Tesearus" She said sarcastically as she swatted at his servo.

"Quit picking on her Tesearus, you don't want to get bit by Koan's pet. You know he's quite protective of her." Helex warned. "It's good to see you again, youngling." She had an unamused look upon her faceplates. Vos had spoken to Tarn to ask her who had arrived with her and when.

"Luna, Aurora, Nightraven, and Eclipse. We just arrived a few breems ago, Knockout came to retrieve us after we had a little tiff with the Autobots." Vos looked at Starfire with a raised optic ridge and asked if she understood him, she only nodded in reply.

"Since when have you learned Primal Venicular?" Tarn asked.

"Ever since Vos tried to speak to me and I didn't know what the frag he was talking about."

"Language." Koan warned.

"Have you been behaving and following orders like you're supposed to." Tarn asked.

"I always behave and follow orders."

"Sure, you do." Tesearus said sarcastically and Starfire stuck her glossia out at him.

"I found her with Breakdown." Koan said.

"What were you doing with him?" Helex asked with narrowed optics and Tarn eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing! I was shooting targets and he came in and he started irritating me! He's lucky I didn't punch him in the faceplate." Starfire said rather quickly.

"If he comes near you again, punch him in his faceplate." Tesearus said. "Come on, let's get some Energon." They all walked to the bar and saw Aurora and Knockout sitting down, talking. Starfire snuck up behind the two and placed a servo on both of their shoulders, making Knockout jump.

"Whatcha talking about? Talking about how you two have no lives?"

Aurora turned towards Starfire. "Grown up stuff, youngling. You needn't concern yourself with these matters. It's too complicated for a youngling to understand." Aurora patted her helm as Starfire scowled and gave her a 'frag you' look. Helex chuckled at Aurora's response to Starfire. Aurora turned and looked at the DJD.

"Hey Aurora." Tesearus said.

"Hello, nice to see you all again." She greeted as Knockout rolled his optics. Megatron, Luna, Starscream, Breakdown, Eclipse, Soundwave, Nightraven, and the Vehicons entered. Everyone was talking and drinking energon with one another. Aurora continued to have a conversation with Knockout. Starscream sat in a corner away from everyone, watching Aurora, making sure that no one saw him. Although one pair of optics was watching him.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who has their optics set on Aurora." Luna commented.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron said, swishing around the cube.

"That idiot over there has been watching her since we all got here." Luna replied, flicking her digit in Starscream's direction.

"He can have her for all I care. I don't have time for a mate." Megatron replied.

Luna rolled her optics at his response, "Sure you don't. The more you deny it the more I know you do, brother dearest."

"Believe what you want sister, but I have no interest in having a mate."


End file.
